deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Riggs
Edward "Eddie" Riggs is the main protagonist from the video game, Brütal Legend. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Demyx vs Eddie Riggs * Eddie Riggs vs Nonon Jakuzure History Death Battle Info 'Physique' Strength: Lifted two large speakers with ease, carried this guy , harmed a giant spider with a metallic body and decapitated Doviculus' head , who’s strong enough to survive his Clementine. Speed: Don’t usually have any momentum feats but drove his Deuce (similar to these bad boys and by beasts, that includes Razorfire Boars that can be driven like a motorcycle) and can fly faster with his wings. Durability: Barely survived this before being introduced to the Age Of Metal, resisted the Screaming Wall that can sends feedback so powerful they can explode a bird and melt molten rock , fought against Doviculus and his army and his Deuce protects him. Special Attacks: *'Fire Chord - '''Rip off a quick lick to ignite a flame jet under the closest enemy. *'Power Slide - Drop to your knees and peel off a quick solo, clearing enemies from the path. *'Grabber - '''Launches an enemy with Clementine towards him. This will punt smaller enemies but larger ones will not be affected. *'Rock Kick - 'Channel a chunk of metal into the foot to kick enemies in the face. Breaks through enemy's block *'Shock Bomb - 'Charges mid-air enemies into living bombs when they are struck by lightning and fall to the ground. A burst of lightning will emit when they hit the ground. *'Flash Pot -''' Creates a quick flash pot underneath the opponent to pop them off the ground. Only affects smaller enemies. *'Grand Slam -' Uses the Flash Pot to pop the enemies up and then smack them into the bleachers of infinite pain! *'''Roman Candle - '''Stomping the ground and jamming the guitar, it causes a fountain of sparks to lift opponents off the ground. Only temporary suspends smaller enemies. The Separator The axe of Succoria, wielding it, to Edward, felt like instinct or muscle memory at the start of the game which proves he had skills locked within him that had been set free for battle. '''Axe Treatments allows him to hold numerous types of elements individually. *Razor’s Edge (Delivers additional damage) *Eternal Fire (Burns enemies when hit) *Bloodlust (Axe damage slowly increases when killing enemies but sinks back over time) *Chain Lightning (Sends chain-lightning bolts from first target to other victims) *Soul Sucking (Returns portion of damage done by wielder as health) *Black Tear (Temporarily reduces opponent’s damage) *Steel-Quilled (Spikes have a tendency to break off and impale themselves in infantry, causing a gruesome explosion on death) 'Clementine' “A humble guitar back home, but here, the power of her rock seems to be amplified by the world itself.” Take note that ‘by the world’, it is conjured in power by the very earth, changed out of the Eternal Fire Beast’s death. By Artifacts of Legend (known to be the truth), Ormagöden’s fire turned into the Sun, its blood flooded the First Ones as the oceans, metallic flesh infused as ore and roar echoing and shattering the earth. Titans, created out of the explosion of Ormagöden and Aetulia’s beauty, used culture and invention to channel some of this power it had into Metal. New Guitar Strings enhances specific attributes just like Axe Treatments. *Brawlers/Destroyers (Moderate/Major guitar damage increases within melee combos) *Super Shakers (Major Earthshaker knockback radius and damage increase) *Shredders (Reduction in Solo cooldown with less guitar heat) *High Voltage (Major increase to Shocker range and damage) *Pyromaniacs (Major increase to Pyro strength and damage) Manipulation: Electricity, fire, explosions, shockwaves, stage lights, heat, "Metal" etc. Shocker: '''Eddie can summon lightning out of the skies, reaching his enemies and paralyzing them in a state of electrocution. '''Pyro: Erupts a pillar of flames to burn his enemies in an explosive manner. Earthshaker: Expulses a shockwave so deadly, it can bring down a temple in a few power chords. Useful in propelling enemies away. "Telekinesis": From this cutscene , Eddie can manipulate a force through Relic Raiser to not only unearth ancient Titan relics, but also levitate and repair an entire concrete bridge from the river. Similar to (Drowned) Ophelia, he should possibly be able to tear down the same bridge just the same. Solos: Right out of the Instruction Manual: “Your rock can summon heavy duty attacks and bend reality to your liking using the ancient power chords of the Titans.” This is a form of Heavy Metal that can be wielded through the hardness and weight of Ormagöden’s body, its power through its blood, heat from its fire, speed of its flight and the combination of Ormagöden’s ferocious death cry and Aetulia’s beautiful voice as the mighty roar. With these solos, Eddie can carry out various abilities to aid him and his troops or go on the offensive. *Anvil Of Burden: Attach a mighty Anvil of the Titans to the leg of nearby enemies, slowing them down and removing their ability to fly for a period of time. *Face Melter: {From Journal} Creates a massive shockwave that melts the faces of nearby enemies. *Call Of The Wild: Summon forth the mighty animals of the land to fight by side. Types of animals can range from Ground Urchins to Hextadons and it isn’t considered outside help. *Summon Deuce: He can summon his Druid Plow to any location he requires. *Light Of Dawn: Invokes the searing sky of Ironheade. All enemy buffs and debuffs are rendered ineffective while the sky burns. {From Journal} Invokes an epic, inspiring sunrise . *Relic Raiser: Unearths ancient Titan relics where the Devil Thorns grow. *Bring It On Home: Calls forth a huge, flaming zeppelin to crash and burn at his feet, dealing massive damage to all enemies within a large radius while conjuring a miniature nuke mushroom. {With Outside Help} *Battle Cry: Awaken the spirits of the weary to fight more fiercely for Riggs in combat by shining a pseudo version of Lars’ sword in flames. *Rally Army: Gather troops to his location. *Summon Flag: Similar to Rally Army but using a flag as the location with troops still-in-production on the Megastage being immediately dispatched. *Fan Tribute: Turn fans out of geysers to Eddies’ side for unit production while getting builders to create a merch booth as a defense tower. {If fighting against another Megastage} *Rock Block: Create mighty Stonehenges on the enemy Megastage to hall their productions of units for a period of time. Druid Plow Eddie’s very form of transportation, equipped with nitro and a Mouth Of Metal (heavy metal voiced by the Metal Gods), can cross the landscape of ancient time with ease and has been mounted with armor, engine advancements, and weaponry. Primary Weapons: *Front-mounted machine guns (Machine Gun) *High fire rate, low-accuracy frontal missile launchers (Missile launcher) *Electric charge (Bolt Thrower), *Homing missiles (Heat Seeker) *Homing black tear projectiles from the Sea of Black Tears (Eye of Sorrow from HoI DLC) Secondary Weapons: *Rear-mounted mine dropper (Mine Dropper) *Damaging flames from side-pipes (Side Burner) *Side-mounted speakers that knock back small infantry (Sub Woofer) *Side and rear mounted demon mouths that spew tainted blood, causing damage over time (Disorger from HoI DLC) Nitro: Doubled and tripled in canisters, Eddie can burst into even more explosive speeds. 'Demon Blood' As a half-demon, his demon blood allows him to redden his skin, curse his eyes yellow and grant him demon wings for flight . 'Aid and Gifts from Titans/Metal Gods' By freeing Bound Serpents, that hold shards of Ormagöden’s undying power, the Metal Gods reward Riggs with pieces of Ormagöden’s flesh, blood, scream and fire while also being pleased by Eddie’s Roadie work, covering him in Fire Tributes/”Metal God love” (Osbourne: Oh God) for Motor Forge upgrades and skills. His vitality, regeneration, healing for his troops and flight speed had been increased by a brütal amount. 'Token Of Ormagöden' Mistaken as a belt buckle, Eddie uses this relic as a reminder of his father, Riggnarok. Little did he know, with a blood offering , he can summon the spirit of the eternal, immortal and godly Fire Beast, Ormagöden. This spirit shares similarities with the original Fire Beast, but it may not hold all of its traits. Though it appeared once, it could come out from the molten ground as an ally with its raging roar that could pop enemies head open , strength to lift up the debris and power that killed off these losers , unknown speed and durability, fire manipulation through tailpipes, and its main ability to manipulate time by moving forward or going back to the Age Of Metal. 'Feats' *Harmed and killed these two things respectively. (The first one was with Ophelia's help) *Beat Doviculus’ army and this abomination with his Ironheade crew. *Saved Ophelia from the Sea of Black Tears (almost) *Resisted Aetulia’s grief and madness. *Bolt Thrower, Chain Lightning Separator and Clementine’s Shocker project out lightning-quick...lightning. *Clementine’s very Heavy Metal can tear down a temple, smite lightning , erupt flames, bring down a concrete bridge and cause the sky to burn /raise the sun . Had been stated to be amplified by the world but by an unknown degree. And the world can alter its own eclipse and rain meteors down. *Can do a solo without his hand twice. *Solos warp the very fabric of reality. *Granted tiny parts of Ormagöden , with its flames becoming the Sun, blood as the oceans, flesh as the iron ore and death cry as the furious sounds of Metal. 'Flaws' *If not careful, He can be beaten by the Drowning Doom or Tainted Coil units easily, reasoning from the useful help of getting fans to resurrect him and his need for Ironheade's aid in battle. *Solos take awful lot of time to start up but by finishing the last few chords, a lightning strike will surround him. A few solos would have cooldowns as well after using them. *Separator and Clementine can be allowed one treatment and string enhancement respectively. Same goes with his Druid Plow, allowed with only one set of primary weapons and another of secondary. *Using too much of Clementine or messing up chords would burn it up, making it heat up red-hot. This would disable his ability to cast lightning, flaming explosions, earthshakes and solos until the guitar cools off. Gallery Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Army Leader Category:Axe Wielders Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Demon Category:Half Human Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Musicians Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Reality Warpers